


I've seen it

by daisy (Lea12)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Dark Josie is such a cheap knockoff of Dark Willow, Dark Willow was and will always be so freaking cool, F/F, I didn't get why I liked Faith so much, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Penelope and Josie are fused with Faith and Willow, Vampire Slayer(s), Willow in general was one of my favorite characters, anyway, it makes a lot of sense now, that's the best explanation for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/daisy
Summary: Hope's friends joined them today, because of some new Big Bad crap they're fighting and oh great, even Alaric is here.Hope updates her on the news, like a good leader she is and Penelope pretends to listen, because why do they bother? Nobody stands a chance against one Slayer, let alone two.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	I've seen it

**Author's Note:**

> Would you please fill out this questionnaire (fandom stuff, pairings and ideas...) to help me out with my writer's block? Pretty please?  
> https://forms.gle/nJpnSpSYfGbjK5FLA
> 
> Penelope is a Slayer, Josie is a human that became a witch.

Penelope likes slaying, she likes the adrenalin rushing through her, the _power_ she gets through it, that _feeling of greatness_ afterwards.

Well, not afterwards as in _going straight to the fridge and eating everything in it and overwhelming horniness_ , but afterwards as in _she's still at the cemetery and she just finished slaying for the night and it's cold, but there's this sense of being able to do anything, that she's the law_.

Because she is _the_ law, she's a Slayer, no one is more powerful than her. Except Hope, but since Hope and her are _both_ slayers, she'll acknowledge Hope as her equal and _so_ , no one is _more powerful_ than Hope _and **her**_.

Hope's friends joined them today, because of some new Big Bad crap they're fighting and _oh great_ , even Alaric is here.

Hope updates her on the news, like a _good leader_ she is and Penelope pretends to listen, because why do they bother? Nobody stands a chance against _one_ Slayer, let alone _two_.

Hope's boyfriend is there, Landon, a pathetic excuse for a boy, maybe a tiny better excuse for a friend, but she is never going to know what Hope sees in him. But he is _fun_ to _play with_ , especially when Hope is around to do that look of hers, so at least there's that.

Slaying, annoying Hope and Alaric, making Landon blush and Hope angry, having a short banter with Lizzie and Josie to the rescue if it goes too far. God, it's all so boring, she has no idea why Hope decided to stay _here_ , to protect _this_ town.

Of all Hellmouth towns, _this one_ , and not the one in Cleveland, which is doing pretty badly. _She_ would move to Cleveland, if she wanted to deal with _Watchers_.

* * *

Penelope isn't sure how she ends up kissing with Josie, but they're both very drunk and Penelope just wants to forget everything and Josie's lips are making her do that, even if alcohol did it first, she isn't complaining.

What she does know is that Josie's tongue and fingers are _literally_ magic and she wants to see what else they can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I lost my way at the end and I decided to screw it, so there you go.
> 
> Buffy is a great show, I recommend you watch it, since new lockdowns are apparently coming and what better way to spend than to watch a show where the world is saved by a badass blonde?


End file.
